Burn Out Bright
by Living4Fantasy
Summary: A muggleborn Hufflepuff and a pureblood Slytherin? How did that happen? How would it work out? Hayley's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is going to be an interesting one.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fanfiction moves just a little fast. Sorry if you don't like that. This is the first fanfiction I've actually finished. :) I usually never get past chapter 2. Hope you like it!

Title inspired by the song Burn Out Bright - Switchfoot

If you like, please rate and/or review. If you don't like, review and tell me why(: Greatly appreciated!

- Living4Fantasy

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling.

Our story begins with Hayley Anderson, a blond, Hufflepuff, sixth year, struggled to lift her trunk up onto a luggage rack of the Hogwarts Express. It was September 1st, therefor, school was starting today at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just accomplished the difficult task, her trunk now safely on the rack, when she heard a voice behind her say, "A nice effort but you won't be staying."

Hayley turned around to see six Slytherins, all of them, she recognized, as seventh years, with sneers on their faces and wands out. All of them but one, a sixth year that Hayley shared a couple of classes with, who seemed to be distracting himself with the upper left corner of the compartment. Only a nudge from the guy next to him brought the sixth year back to reality where, he too, formed a sneer on his face.

"Excuse me? I don't see how you're going to make me move," was her reply. At the next moment she was staring at the tips of six wands.

"There are plenty of other compartments, why not go sit in one of them?" She asked, crossly.

"Because we chose this one," the sixth year spoke up, sounding much less menacing than he could have.

"Well," she glanced out the window and then at their wands, "we're not at Hogwarts yet which means, no magic."

The tallest of the group, a Prefect no less, Simon Jacobs, stepped forward. "Not if your of age," he said with a smile, his wand leveled with Hayley's face and then it fell down to her neck. Most of them, being seventeen, were of age so they were aloud to do magic outside of school. Fuming, Hayley whirled around, grabbed the handle of her trunk, pulled it down with a loud _thump_ and she stormed out, dragging her it behind her. As she exited she heard one of the seventh years mutter, "Merlin's beard, what is she wearing?" Followed by many snickers, she wandered off to find a new compartment. She was wearing jeans, Black Chuck Taylor's, and a teeshirt for the band Thousand Foot Krutch. Muggle clothes. Hayley, being a Hufflepuff and a muggleborn, was subject to a lot of torture from Slytherin house. She found the last empty compartment, at the end of the train, her trunk laying on the seat beside her.

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce," said the current Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore sat down and the Sorting Hat began it's song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor..."

Hayley was distracted by a sharp tap on the shoulder. She look over to see her best friends Kiara Spencer, a Ravenclaw, and Cassie Guster, a Slytherin, crouching behind the backs of her fellow Hufflepuffs, waving for her to follow them. The only reason Hayley could tolerate a Slytherin, Cassie, is because she wasn't like the rest. She was best friends with a muggleborn and didn't discriminate against those who were in other houses or didn't have two wizards for parents.

Because of her beliefs Cassie was exiled. Slytherin House had something that was unknown to the Hogwarts staff, even their head of house didn't know about it. That thing was exile. You get exiled from Slytherin if both Prefects find you "unworthy" of being in their house. Once you were exiled you couldn't participate in any Slytherin activities such as Quidditch, Cassie having been a Beater previously was disappointed to lose that position, or house parties. An exile was not allowed to eat at the Slytherin table during meals, was not allowed in the Slytherin Common Room, and was only permitted to be in Slytherin tower to sleep in their dorm or shower. Even in their classes, no one would sit with an exile. The secret symbol of an outcast was the fact that they had no patch on their robes. One's patch is ripped from their robes and burned when they are banished. Cassie was exiled because she was friends with, not just a Hufflepuff, but a muggleborn, but never cared. She just said it was worth it.

The three snuck out the Great Hall and as soon as the door shut they embraced.

"I missed you guys," Hayley squealed.

Having both been busy, Kiara and Cassie had to arrive to school late, by broom, as appose to taking the train. "How were your trips?"

"Great," Cassie replied.

"Just fine," Kiara said.

"And yours?" They both asked her.

"Good except for a couple of dumb Slytherins got to me a bit but it's fine." Hayley still sounded a quite bit upset about but they all let it go. "So," she continued eager to change the conversation. "How were your summers?"

"Boring," was Kiara's reply. Most of the time their summers weren't that great especially since they couldn't do magic outside of school.

"I know," Cassie sighed running her fingers through her black hair. "My aunt's wedding was so boring and I was stuck babysitting my prat cousins for like three weeks!"

"Well Miss Guster, I'm sure we'd all like to hear about your thrilling summer but I suggest you three return to the Great Hall. The Sorting is about to begin."

They looked up to see Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor." Kiara spoke for them. Although everyone knew, since she wasn't a huge fan of authority, Kiara was probably a little more sarcastic in her head than she was out loud.

McGonagall escorted the three sixth years back to the Great Hall just in time for the Sorting Hat's song to conclude.

"You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" it finished.

McGonagall who, once again, stood with the first years, unrolled a scroll and spoke. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

A small girl, with very frizzy hair, walked up to the stool and sat. After the it was placed on her head only a few short moments passed before the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and Hayley absentmindedly clapped. She was still a bit angry about the thick Slytherins from the train. She sighed. 'You are a Hufflepuff. Have patience,' she told herself. 'Let it go.'

She took a deep breathe and let it out. After all Slytherins will be Slytherins. But her mind wandered to the sixth year Slytherin. He really didn't seem to be into whole "muggleborn discrimination" thing. No, he was probably just too distracted. A lot on his mind, yeah that's it.

She came back to in time to see Susan Bones sorted into Hufflepuff and she greeted the young girl as she sat a few seats to Hayley's left.

Next was, Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, and then Harry Potter. Hayley's head snapped up as soon as she heard the name. It wasn't THE Harry Potter, was it? Everyone went silent. Harry Potter walked up and sat down on the stool. No body moved. In fact, it sounded as though no one was breathing. The Hat was placed on his head and Harry muttered something to it that no one could hear. After what seemed like an eternity, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table began cheering, louder than the rest of the Hall, and kept saying things like, "We got Potter," and "Harry Potter's in Gryffindor!"

Once the Great Hall quieted down, Dumbledore rose and said, "Let the feast begin!"

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

The rest of the night went by in a blur and before she knew it Hayley was standing next to the kitchen by the pile of barrels that led to the Hufflepuff Common Room. One of the Prefects, Gabriel Truman, demonstrating for the first years, she slowly tapped the tune to "Helga Hufflepuff" on the second row of barrels, which then slid out of the way to revel a staircase that descended down into the Common Room. Everyone filed down the stairs and gathered around Gabriel and the other Prefect, James Sundren, as they gave the "welcome speech." Hayley, having heard this speech before, crept up the stairs, flopped on her bed, and fell right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Burn Out Bright

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling.

September 2nd, the second official day of term, that was today. Hayley was thinking about her classes as she headed out of the Great Hall from breakfast. She had received the list from her head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, during breakfast, and was on her way to Potions with Gryffindor which was followed by Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. She was almost to the Potions class room when she shoved into by a group of Slytherins, some of which were the ones who kicked her out of her compartment on the train the day before.

"Move it," and "Watch where you're going," was all she got when they ran into her. All except for a small, "'Xcuse me." Hayley looked up to see the same sixth year walking past her, avoiding her gaze. He quickened his pace after a, "Come on, Andy," from the rest of the group.

That is what his name was, wasn't it? Andrew Hawthorne. Hayley recalled hearing one of her Professors saying it in the past. She let the matter slip from her mind as she entered Potions class. Besides, it didn't really matter what his name was, did it?

The mostly insignificant Potions class involved Hayley paired with the kind, and notably attractive, Gryffindor, Sam Wessen, and brewing a Restoration Potion.

Then she met up with Kiara, on the second floor corridor, and they were on their way to Transfiguration. In McGonagall's class they were learning how to turn bluebirds into potion flasks. To say that Hayley was bad at Transfiguration wasn't necessarily true but when the professor wasn't looking, Kiara often preformed the charm on behalf of Hayley. Kiara never minded and it got Hayley a better grade so there were no complaints on either side.

As class was about to end, and McGonagall told everyone to return their birds to original state, Kiara asked, "What class do you have next?"

Hayley looked at her schedule.

"Divination," she read. "Ugh! With Slytherin."

"Good luck."

"Yeah. . . Besides, I'll just sit with Cassie."

And that she did. When Divination started Cassie and Hayley sat together in the cold, smokey tower.

"Welcome to a new and wonderful year everyone," Professor Trelawny said dreamily as she came drifting into the class room, her bangles and necklaces jingling. "I have foreseen that this year will be better than any before."

"Sure. You've 'foreseen' it," Cassie muttered.

Many of the students thought that Divination was a bunch of baloney. Although, Hayley thought that, sure, maybe there were some 'seers' out there, but she wasn't that sure that Sybill Trelwany was one of them.

"We will be beginning the term by writing dream journals. Now everyone grab one of these journals off my desk. This is where you'll be recording your dreams."

Dawn Collins, of Slytherin, piped up. "What if we don't remember our dream?"

"No worries my dear," Trelawny said as she place a wooden crate full of glass bottles on her desk. "These potions will help you remember your dreams for the next couple of weeks. Everyone form a line and come take one of these potions."

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

The next few days of the term had gone well. Students were getting used to their new classes and schedules. The night, for a certain three young witches, was spent in the relatively empty Great Hall, studying is what they were attempting, but really they were just comparing Mark Wahlberg films.

"Invincible, Shooter, or Max Payne?" Hayley asked while sitting sideways on an armchair.

"Shooter," was Cassie's response, which she expressed in a tone that showed she felt there was no question in the matter.

"Max Payne," Kiara said without another thought.

"Really? Seriously? I was going to say Invincible." Hayley was pretending to be distraught with her friends and prominently turned her back on them in mock anger.

"Yeah," Kiara spoke up. "But we can all agree that Four Brothers is the best. Besides Garrett Hedlund in that one, too."

"Are you kidding me? It's good, but I'm gonna say that Max Payne is better than Four Brothers." Cassie did not share Kiara's opinion.

"Come on, back me up on this," Kiara turned to Hayley, who was not, in any way, paying attention, until she received and smack on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" Hayley looked up. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About..." Cassie said intending for Hayley to finish.

"Well, you're in Slytherin-"

"Last I checked."

"Tell me about Andrew Hawthorn."

Cassie thought for a moment before she began, "His friends call him Andy, for starters, and he's...I don't know. He's just another Slytherin, I suppose."

"Just like any other Slytherin?" Hayley was a bit surprised.

"Umm...actually, I've always thought there was something different. I think he doesn't exactly agree with... "Slytherin policy." "

"How so?"

"Well, even amongst his friends, who are all 'high and mighty' he doesn't seem to be open to the discrimination of other witches and wizards, regardless of their lineage and house. Although, he does not seem to want to say anything about it. I think he's scared since his family are all," she used finger quotations, " 'above the rest of us' because they are all pureblood and there's not been a single Hawthorne recorded who wasn't in Slytherin."

"So you think he's too afraid, of being disowned or exiled, to say anything?"

"Yup. In fact, he's very good at playing up the whole 'rude to the unworthy' thing."

"Really? I actually thought he was kind of bad at it. How could you tell he was faking?" Hayley was curious.

"Because," Kiara butted in. "She can read people like books."

Cassie smiled pleasantly at this praise.

"Why do you think he's so bad at it? Maybe you just doubt my gift. You think there is no way I'm that good? Huh?" She accused, jokingly.

"No," Hayley giggled. "You are so wonderful at this incredible gift, I just think...well he's nice to me. Sort of."

"Sort of?" Kiara questioned.

"Well, he wasn't too happy about threatening me, in my compartment on the train. Oh, and he says 'excuse me' every day when he passes me on my way to potions."

Her friends were staring at her in skepticism and shock.

" 'You sure it was him?" Kiara was doubtful.

"Positive."

"Then why is he being nice to you, a muggleborn?"

"Maybe I can get it out of him?" Cassie suggested.

"No." Hayley spoke up. "I don't want him to feel trapped and in trouble for doing something kind. I think I just might ask him myself, in private." She decided.

"When are you going to do that?" Cassie asked, disappointed with her rejected plan.

"Tomorrow. I see the Slytherin house on my way to Potions. I'll pull him aside and ask him then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling. **

**The following day, was the day that Hayley had planned to finally ask Andy Hawthorne what was u, p. She had her bag with her potions supplies and her wand but planned on using neither. She was just going to have to wait for the signature, " 'xcuse me" before making her move. She wasn't sure how long this conversation would lastor if it was even going to be a conversation. Maybe she was going to be completely mistaken and humiliated by some random Slytherin. Maybe she would ask him what was going on and he'd say, "nothing," and walk right out. She had no idea how this was going to go or even if she was going to make it to Potions that day. **

**Hayley was walking down the hallway, so nervous for the conversation, that she almost missed it. "Excuse me," came so quietly from Andy's mouth that she almost did not hear him. **

**Hayley whirled around to see him standing there, avoiding her eye contact, and she went for him. **

**Andy was startled to see the Hufflepuff approaching him but, seeing as his his friends were all far ahead of him and didn't notice his absence, he stayed put. **

"**You. Follow me." Hayley said and she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him with her as she ducted into the Muggle Studies room. Because Professor Charity Burbage had no first period, her classroom was empty. **

"**Hey! What the hell?" Andy asked harshly with a glare. He seemed to be trying the tough Slytherin act, now of all times. **

"**Really? You're gonna pull that crap now?" Hayley yelled just as angrily. She took a deep breathe. She didn't want to scare him off. "I mean...it's just-"**

"**What?" Andy demanded.**

"**Listen! I'm not trying to.." Hayley couldn't seem to find the words. "I just...need to know."**

"**Need to know what?" His tone was softening, now.**

"**Why you're so nice to me."**

"**I don't know-"**

"**Save it. I'm not going to 'expose you' or whatever but I just need to know. And I know that you aren't for all those pureblood traditions and crap but I just...I won't tell anyone. But, why?"**

"**You already know yourself. Why should we be treat others differently based on their family? Did they have a choice in how they were born? Even muggles. Who cares if they don't have the same abilities as us? Why should we persecute them for it?" He froze. "And you won't tell anyone?"**

**Hayley shook her head and asked, "So what puts you in Slytherin, then?"**

**Andy laughed. Hayley didn't like that.**

"**What? What's so funny?"**

"**I'm sorry. It's just, everyone assumes you're only put into Slytherin if your evil. Just think, why is your friend, Cassie, in Slytherin? Our traits are ambitious and cunning, not menacing and evil." He grinned as Hayley looked sheepishly at the ground. **

**They both went silent for a little while.**

**Finally Hayley asked, "But why me? You are so good at playing the demeaning Slytherin. So, why are you so nice to me?"**

"**Because...I dunno." Andy shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. **

"**Hey," Hayley ducked her head to look him in the eye. "It's okay." **

"**Well...it's just...it's just I kind of-"**

**They were cut of by Professor Burbage walking into the room holding a pile of papers and a boxed up salad. The middle aged teacher froze as soon as she saw the couple. **

**Andy's face hardened when he saw someone else in the room and at Hayley he shouted, "Merlin's beard! You are so stupid! You ignorant little mudblood!" And with that he stormed out.**

**Hayley stood there, in shock, for a moment before she realized he was probably just trying to cover the fact that they were having a friendly conversation. She thought she helped him out some more. She made an agitated noise and stormed out past the confused professor. **

**That went better than expected. Much better. **

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

**Hayley was sitting through a History of Magic and she about ready to fall asleep, when she was hit in the head with a paper ball. She looked in the direction of the missile and saw Genevieve Cassidy and Kiara waving at her. Hayley grinned at them and she waved her quill indicating that she was going to write on it. She smoothed out the paper and began writing. "Oh gosh! I'm sooooo bored. Kill me now."**

**The paper was sent back to the sender and Kiara smiled on reading it while Genevieve just looked confused. Kiara looked as though she was about to say something when she was interrupted by Professor Binns, "I suppose that wraps us up for the day. And don't forget that you twelve inch scrolls on the founding of Hogwarts is due in two days!"**

**Genevieve and Kiara promptly found Hayley moments later where Genevieve asks, "Gosh? What does gosh mean?"**

**Kiara cut in, "It's a muggle expression with the same meaning as 'Merlin's pants' and things like that." **

"**Yeah, Gen, get with it, geez!" Hayley joke. She and Kiara then laughed at Gen's confused facial expression in response to, yet another, muggle term.**

**The three walked out into the hallway where Kiara and Gen departed because, both being Ravenclaws, they had their next class in the opposite direction of Hayley's destination, which was Herbology. **

**On her way to the main doors she was surprised by a voice next to her, "Hey."**

**Hayley jumped and smiled with relief when she saw Andy walking next to her.**

"**Sorry about earlier," he continued. "I just...well I don't want to arouse suspicion."**

"**I understand." But she didn't. Hayley wanted to ask him why he didn't just stand up for what he believed. Why not just say, "forget what they think," but then she realized what it would mean. It would mean being completely disowned from your family and erased from their history. It would mean having nowhere to go and no money. She realized what a sacrifice it would be. Besides, if she were to ever bring this up she would wait until they were more comfortable around each other. There was an unspoken, secret, friendship forming between the two and she didn't want to reck it. After all, with all the people he had to be fake around every day, how many real friends could he have?**

"**So, where are you headed?" She asked. **

"**Herbology."**

"**Me too."**

"**I know," He said with a smile.**

"**Oh, yeah," Hayley laughed remembering that her class was indeed with the Slytherin House.**

"**Well, I believe you were saying something before we were discovered." She said curious and to what it was. **

**Before he could give any real answer, Andy looked behind them and said, "Gotta go," Before stalking off in a dignified manner. **

**Hayley looked back to see a group of Slytherins, led by none other than Simon Jacobs. She walked just a little slower, so to keep the current distance between them and not get any farther ahead, and listened to what little of the conversation she could hear.**

"**What was that?" Someone asked.**

"**Just putting a mudblood in their place," Andy covered. **

"**That is not what it looked like from here." That was Jacobs.**

"**What else would it be?" **

"**Well it kind of looked like..." Hayley couldn't hear the rest of the sentence but it was responded with a lot of laughter from the group, including Andy, so it was proven that their secret was safe. **

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

**At dinner that evening Hayley was having a pleasant conversation with Katie Cortese before her friends so rudely shove their way in between the two of them. **

"**So-o-o-o...how'd it go?" Cassie asked.**

**Hayley flashed Katie an apologetic look before she turned to Cassie and Kiara with a confused look on her face. "How did what go?"**

**The two girls gave her a blank look before she remembered what they meant.**

"**Oh, yeah! The confrontation with Andy. It actually went well and, to be honest," She crouched in a little closer. "We are kind of friends now, I think." To the shocked looks on her friends faces she added, "Don't tell anyone. We've been getting along great and I've been helping him keep it a secret."**

"**Wow...I mean, I've known he was different but I'd never expect this." Cassie was looking the most shocked whereas Kiara was too busy staring at her crush, fellow Ravenclaw, Dean Smith. **

"**Remember, secret. Absolutely no one can know, outside of the three of us, alright?"**

**Hayley, in return to her question, revived a nod from both girls. **

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

**The night was spent in frustration for Kiara Spencer, while Cassie and Hayley were playing exploding snaps.**

"**I'm never going to finish this paper!" Kiara complained. **

"**It's not due until two days from now," Hayley pointed out, referring to the twelve inch history scroll, from Binns class.**

"**Yeah but tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade and I don't want to do it then!" Kiara made an exasperated noise, dropped her scroll, and flopped onto a nearby arm chair. "I hate my life," She declared dramatically.**

"**Do you want to copy mine?" Hayley asked using her 'I'm talking to a child' voice.**

**Without an official answer Kiara popped up from her chair. "Yay!" And she began copying Hayley's scroll. **

**The Great Hall was empty except for the three witches and soon to be, Andy. As he walked in they all looked up. **

"**Uhh...hi," he said awkwardly, having never really spoken to Kiara or Cassie before. **

**They both just greeted him with friendly smiles. **

"**Hayley, I was wondering...if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"**

**Her friends both gave Hayley a "look."**

"**Doesn't that seem a little conspicuous?"**

"**Well, we could meet up. The back, corner booth at the Three Broomsticks. At one o'clock." He asked.**

"**Sorry but I kind of already promised these two," she said indicating to her friends, "that I would go with them."**

"**Oh, don't let us stop you!" Cassie piped up. "Besides, we can hang with you before then."**

**After she was sure it was alright with her friends, Hayley agreed. **

**Andy nodded curtly, smiled, and left. **

**As soon as the room, once again, only contained them, Kiara and Cassie bounced over to Hayley. **

"**Oooh! Someone's got a date!" Kiara said excitedly.**

"**It's not a date," Hayley stated.**

"**That's not what he thinks."**

**She pondered this for a moment, concerned.**

"**What's the problem," Cassie asked. "He's nice and cute."**

"**Yeah, he's nice, secretly, and sure he's cute but how could it work out? We'd have to do it all in secret. Besides, nothing could ever get serious. He'd be disowned if his family found out."**

"**But by then, he might not care," Kiara pointed out.**

"**Plus, he totally likes you," Cassie stated. **

"**You think?" Hayley wasn't sure about this but was convinced by the Slytherin girl's argument.**

"**Yeah," she said like it was obvious. "Notice, he can play up his whole 'bad boy-Slytherin' act to every muggleborn in the school," she paused for dramatic affect. "Except you."**

**Hayley nodded realizing, she was right. And maybe that might have been what he was trying to say. Plus, what if Kiara was right? What if he wouldn't mind showing the world where he stood, after this? But what if he did mind? Oh, well. She and Andy were just friends. For now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling. **

**Hayley and Kiara went out early to Hogsmeade, that morning. The two of them were meeting Cassie, who wanted to sleep in, at Quality Quidditch Supplies. **

**The girls spent most of the morning at Honeydukes picking out candy for care packages for their families. **

"**My little sister just loves sugar quills," Hayley said as she picked out a few of the colorful and feathery candies. "I always send some extras of them back home."**

**Kiara shrugged and returned the saltwater taffies to their shelf. "My folks love these," she said as she held up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. **

**A moment later she realized, "It's almost ten o'clock."**

**Hayley looked at the great big grandfather clock that stood in the corner, behind the counter. **

"**You're right. We should go meet Cassie now."**

**The girls bought their sweets and gift wraps and began their walk to the Quality Quidditch Supplies. **

"**I've really missed this place," Hayley said taking a look around at all the shops that they had passed. "It kind of sucks being separated from the Wizarding World during the summer."**

"**Hey, at least you have some super awesome friends to write to when those times come up," Kiara said with a grin, referring to herself and the girl that they would soon be in the company of.**

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

"**Oh man! I would do anything to have that broom!"**

**The three girls had been playing a usual game, "if you had all the galleons in the world, what would you buy?" Cassie had recently set her sights on the new Nimbus Two Thousand. It was apparently "the best broom ever invented."**

"**Merlin's beard!" Hayley exclaimed while looking at a pair if expensive Chasers gloves. "These things are amazing!"**

**The other two gathered around to take a look. **

"**Yikes! Look at that price tag!" Kiara winced as she looked at the tag hanging off of the pair of nice sports gloves. **

"**Yeah...come on," Cassie said. "Let's get going. I'd like to get an ice cream." **

**Kiara stepped forward to purchase a pair of goggles worn by Quidditch players on very cold, windy days which, they were expecting many seeing as the leaves were beginning to fall. She also bought a practice golden snitch that many seekers liked to carry around with them, kind of like a statement of their title. **

**The students walked out of the shop and, before reaching their destination of frozen desert, they were stopped by, guess who, a group of pureblood Slytherins. One of them, with dark hair much like Andy's, stepped forward and gave them a mock-smile. **

"**Well, look who it is. The outcast, the mudblood, and the know-it-all. It's so cute that they found each other. After all who's a reject gonna be friends with but other rejects?"**

**The group laughed and walked away while shouting insults, "waste of space," "insult to wizard-kind," and "poor excuse of a witch," were among other more crude comments than were left behind. **

**Cassie handled the situation very well by gripping her wand and letting out a long string of swear words.**

"**Those sons of -es! Hell, next time I'll hex all their -es! Those -s! -ing -holes..."**

"**Chill, Cas!" Kiara gripped her friends shoulders and gave her a shake. "They're trying to get this reaction out of you."**

"**Yeah," Hayley stepped in, "and you're only encouraging them." **

"**I don't care," Cassie grumbled.**

"**Come on," Kiara put her arm around her friends guided them to the Three Broom Sticks. "Let's get a Butterbeer." **

"**More like a Firewhiskey."**

**Once the girls saw Andy sitting in a corner booth talking with another Slytherin, they deliberately found another table one the other side of the joint. They ordered, to Cassie's reluctant-ness, some Butterbeers. **

**Their conversation found its way from school to friends to school- houses to quidditch. All of the girls had different opinions on who was the best in the league.**

"**The Falmouth Falcons. No question," Kiara declared proudly.**

"**Nope. The Appleby Arrows. Their the bomb!" Hayley begged to differ. **

"**You're all wrong!" Cassie exclaimed. "The Chudley Canons are the best!"**

**The three continued their friendly debate, which involved a lot of friendly insults, until Kiara noticed. **

"**Look at the guy Andy's talking to."**

**The girls all craned their necks to see inside the booth. **

"**Isn't that the guy who was mocking us on our way over here?"**

"**Merlin, what's Andy want with him?" Cassie wondered. "Let's ask." "Let's not," Hayley piped up. "This guy's gonna get suspicious if we even acknowledge Andy like we know him."**

"**Oh yeah..."**

"**I'm sure it's fine. He's just blending... or being...inconspicuous...or something. Come on, lets just leave it. Besides did you guys see the match between Sweetwater and Haileybury?"**

"**Yeah! That sucked!" Cassie said gloomily. **

"**Nah! That was the best victory ever!"**

**The friendly debate continued until it was interrupted by a, "Hey, guys."**

**Kiara, Hayley, and Cassie all jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere. **

"**Jeez, Andy!" Hayley said with a giggle. "You scared the crap out of me."**

**Cassie jumped up, "You're like a ninja!" **

**Andy laughed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."**

"**Here sit down," Kiara said while pulling up a chair.**

**Andy gratefully took the chair and sat down next to Hayley and Kiara. **

"**Well we don't want to be third and fourth wheels," Kiara said with a grin and an elbow into Cassie's side. **

"**Ow! Hey! Oh, yeah..." She stood up and, with Kiara, and left the establishment. **

"**So...," Andy began in an attempt to pick up conversation. "You were saying? Sweetwater and Haileybury? I missed that match how'd it go?"**

"**Oh it was awesome! Haileybury got pounded!" Hayley was very excited to tell about the game.**

"**What? How is that, in any way, awesome? Merlin!"**

"**Oh don't tell me," Hayley said with joking skepticism. "You're a Haileybury Hammers fan?"**

"**Completely. They're my team. Well, not really. Actually I'm a huge fan of the Appleby Arrows and the Puddlemere United."**

"**The Arrows are my team!" Hayley exclaimed. **

"**Okay, so who do you think is the best Chaser?"**

"**Dobrev. No question." **

"**Seriously?" Andy questioned. "Elena Dobrev?"**

"**Yeah! She's good!"**

"**Yes, but Alaric Davis is so much better!"**

"**No way!" Hayley turned her back on Andy in a joking manner. **

**Out of no where he grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her. She froze but then she kissed him, back. After a moment, they broke apart. There was an awkward silence.**

"**Sorry-" He began.**

"**Don't be." Hayley said with a smile and under the table she laced her fingers through his and they were holding hands. "But if we're going to do this you might want to be a little less public." She warned. **

"**Yeah... You're right, Hayley." **

**They smiled, order some more Butterbeers, and spent the rest of the day talking until it had grown dark when they didn't even realize it. **

"**Where does the time go?" Andy grinned and, after a quick glance to make sure no one was around, he pulled his arm around Hayley. **

**The two walked back to the castle in silence, but not that awkward silence. The kind of silence that is there when you're just enjoying life at that particular moment. They reached the school and Hayley returned Andy his cloak, which he so kindly gave to her, and kissed him on the cheek. **

**""I had a lot of fun, today," She said with a smile.**

"**So did I."**

"**See you tomorrow. 'Night."**

"**Goodnight."**

**Once back in her dorm, Hayley slept dreamlessly and peacefully and didn't wake up until the light of dawn. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling. **

**As soon as morning came, Hayley was sure to tell her best friends all that had happened the previous night. **

"**Merlin's beard! He kissed you?" Cassie gasped. **

"**Ssshhhh!" Kiara and Hayley quieted her. **

**They all looked around to make sure that nobody in the corridor had heard but they were all still minding their own business. **

"**Sorry," Cassie mumbled.**

"**If this actually becomes a real relationship you guys will have to be careful," Kiara warned.**

"**I know," Hayley assured her friend before continuing her walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. **

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

**The next few weeks of school were fantastic. Everyone was doing well in their classes, except Cassie who really hated Divination and the failing grade she was receiving. "Why do we have to waste our time with this crap?" She'd complain. **

**Hayley was doing a great job and researching for her dream to become a Healer. While, her and Andy's relationship was going very well and they were very good at keeping it inconspicuous. Anytime someone would spot them together they'd begin to yell like they hated each other. Hayley would spend every other Hogsmeade visit with her friends and spend the rest with her boyfriend. She was keeping her life very balanced. **

**Our story continues with, only two days to go until Halloween, and Hayley currently walking to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.**

"**Hey," she heard a voice, next to her, say. **

"**Oh, hi, Andy," she beamed.**

"**Where're you going to?" He asked.**

"**Defense with Gryffindor—" **

**She was cut off by Andy pulling her, by the hand, around the corner to a deserted corridor. **

"**You don't mind being late do you?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.**

**Hayley blushed and was about to say something when they heard voices coming their way. Not a moment later a few Slytherin seventh years, led by the same guy who was talking to Andy in the Three Broomstick, came around the corner. They all froze.**

**Andy had his arm on the wall next to Hayley and was looking down over her. He decided to use this to his advantage and, with very good acting, began to speak to her in a very quiet and threatening tone. **

"**Listen to me, you unclean, nasty mudblood, you will learn to respect those who are higher than you. You are a poor excuse for a human being and you don't even deserve to be called a witch."**

**Hayley just glared up at him.**

**His arm came down, unblocking her exit path, and he muttered, "You will learn your place."**

**Hayley stalk off mumbling under her breath about nasty purebloods.**

**As she left she heard Andy say, "Sorry about that, Bro. Just dealing with scum." **

**Bro? So that's why they were associating. That explained a bit.**

"**It seems like you deal with that mudblood a lot."**

"**Yeah well she needs to be put in her place. No matter how many times it takes."**

"**Well, I'm glad you are getting it. We're purebloods and we are true wizards. Unlike those nasty little. . ."**

**Hayley didn't hear the rest of the conversation as they got to far away and out of earshot. **

**She didn't quite make it to class in time. **

"**M-m-miss And-ders-s-on, you're la-ate."**

"**I know. I'm sorry, Professor Quirrell. It won't happen again." Hayley said as she sat down next to fellow Hufflepuff, Lacey Branstone. **

"**See t-to it th-that it doesn't-t. Now cl-class open your b-books to p-p-page. . ." **

"**I'm never gonna get all this homework done," Lacey complained. **

"**It's just a few paragraphs," Hayley reminded her friend. "Besides you already know a lot about banshees."**

"**Yeah but Professor Vector already gave us a twenty inch essay in Arithmancy and I still haven't finished my research paper for Muggle Studies!" **

"**Relax. I'm sure you'll get it done." **

"**Could you help me?" She asked staring down at all her work laid before her.**

"**Sure," Hayley said. "But maybe we should go up to the common room to do this." She looked around the Great Hall. "It's a bit loud in here." **

"**No," Lacey assured. "It's fine. Besides maybe Kiara and Kasey can help, if they turn up. They're never away from you for more than an hour."**

"**Ha ha," said Hayley sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way, her name is Cassie." **

**Both girls giggled.**

"**Oops! I knew that! Don't tell her that I called her Kasey." **

"**Maybe..." Hayley teased.**

"**Hayley!" **

"**Fine, fine. Let's just focus."**

**Within an hour and a half the girls had tackled both of their Defense work and they were almost finished with Lacey's essay for Arithmancy. **

"**Just finish the conclusion," Hayley said examining the parchment over Lacey's shoulder. **

"**Almost. . . . There." Lacey sat back and admired her work. **

"**Now onto Muggle Studi—" Hayley's words were cut off by her own scream. Something had grabbed the back of her neck from behind. She jerked around to see Kiara standing there holding in a laugh and Cassie reappear, her vanishing spell having worn off.**

**Hayley stood up.**

"**You guys are mean!" She exclaimed as she threw a pillow, from the chair next to her, at the two laughing girls behind her.**

"**You too!" She said as Lacey was cracking up on the sofa. **

"**Sorry, Hayls, but that was just too funny."**

"**Jerks..." Hayley crossed her arms and fell back onto the couch, pouting.**

"**Cheer up," Cassie said, "for I come bearing gifts!" She put down a card deck for exploding snap.**

"**Ooh..." Hayley stood back up. **

"**What about my Muggle Studies paper?" Lacey asked.**

"**I'll help you with that," Kiara offered.**

"**Thanks," both Lacey and Hayley said. **

**So the rest of the evening was spent playing exploding snap and writing research papers. All in all, the year was going by quite smoothly...for the time being.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling. **

"**Two months to the day," Hayley said with pride as she sat down next to Kiara at the Ravenclaw table.**

"**Excuse me?" She stopped in the middle of serving herself some bacon.**

"**Me and Andy," Hayley beamed. "We've been together for two months." **

"**Congratulations," Kiara smiled.**

**Hayley grinned and pulled up a plate. "I'm eating with ya today," she said, "and their is not a thing you can do about it." **

**Kiara laughed. "Wouldn't want to." **

**They continued their eating when the realization hit Kiara. **

"**Yay!" She grinned. "No more Defense Against the Dark Arts! At least for a few days."**

"**What are you talking about?" **

"**Well, today I don't have it and tomorrow I'll be gone and then it's the weekend!"**

"**Oh yeah! The match," Hayley **

**remembered. **

**The Quiberon Quafflepunchers and the Banchory Bangers were having a, sort of, nearby Quidditch match that Cassie and Kiara would be attending with several other students. Hayley's parents wouldn't let her go but she insured her friends that she would be alright.**

"**Have fun! Bring me back a souvenir."**

"**Will do."**

"**Hey hey," Cassie greeted, with Sam Wessen behind her. "Guys, I believe you know Sam."**

"**Hi," Kiara greeted.**

"**Hey," Hayley smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you," Sam said.**

**Cassie sat down next to her friends with Sam on the other side of her. "Sam and I are kinda going out now," she said like it was the morning weather. **

"**What?!" Hayley spit her pumpkin juice and Kiara dropped her fork. **

**Over exaggerating, they both glared at her. **

"**Why didn't you tell us?" Kiara demanded.**

"**That's my fault," Sam spoke up. "I asked Cassie not to tell because, well, I wanted to make sure things would work out. I'm sorry."**

**Kiara and Hayley, to Cassie's mock offense, were okay once they learned it was all on Sam's shoulders. **

"**It's cool." **

"**The exiled Slytherin and the longed after Gryffindor," Kiara grinned.**

**Hayley stomped on her foot under the table but Sam and Cassie weren't listening, while they went over Divination notes. **

"**Wow," Hayley looked over at Cassie's work in shock. "You actually did your Divination?"**

**Cassie glared at her and muttered, "Sam really likes Divination." **

**Kiara and Hayley laughed out loud. **

"**You guys make a great couple," Kiara complemented.**

"**Hayley can I speak with you." **

**They all looked up to see Andy. **

"**Sure. . ." Hayley was bewildered as to why the Slytherin would risk his cover by speaking so friendly and freely to his girlfriend, the Hufflepuff.**

**Once outside the Great Hall he spoke once more. **

"**I've been thinking—"**

"**Which is usually a good thing."**

"**It's been a few months and things have been going smoothly—" **

"**But?" Hayley was getting nervous.**

"**I. . . I care about you, Hayley. I don't think I want anything to get in the way of that." **

"**And you're saying. . .?" **

"**I think that, we— I — shouldn't let anything anyone thinks, not even my family, dictate what I do."**

**Hayley was frozen in shock once she realized what he meant. He was giving up everything for her. **

"**Andy—your family, your house, your money, your friends. . . You're giving up all of it. . . everything."**

"**My family and "friends" are gits if they think that you are not the most amazing women. I'm happy with you, regardless of your family, whom, I'm sure, are just as great as you are. If they think that losing their son to save their title is worth it, than I would love to spend my time with you and not care what they think. You are amazing and beautiful. Hayley, if they can't see that you are worth losing a dumb status than why would I want to be proud to be their son? Why should I try and save a status that I shouldn't be proud to have? Hayley Anderson, I care about you. . . so much. More than you know." **

**She smiled, tears now flowing freely down her face. "Andy, I. . . I love you."**

"**Hayley, it's been—"**

"**Two months, I know," she finished for him. "But I've never felt like this about anyone before." **

"**I've never been in love before, but I know this," He kissed her on the forehead. "Hayley, you are worth it." **

**She smiled at him, tears clouding her vision.**

"**But. . . I can't say I'm in love—"**

"**I'm not asking you to say anything." **

"**Can I ask you something?" He asked after a moment.**

"**Anything." **

"**Stand by me. Support me in this." **

"**Of course! This is. . . Wonderful. I'm proud of you. I'll stand by you until the end." **

"**I'm going to take a little bit to get things together. Just, let's keep it hushed for a little bit longer."**

"**Okay," she smiled and wiped her eyes. **

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

"**So, in turn, a bezoar will cure- Ms. Anderson are you listening?"**

**Hayley stopped her thoughts and useless doodling and looked up at Professor Snape. She froze. **

"**Yes, professor," she told him. **

"**Taking notes?" he asked her.**

"**Yes, professor," she lied.**

"**Let's see them," Snape said with a wry smile.**

**Hayley went scarlet and stood up. She took her piece of parchment up to Professor Snape and stared at the ground. **

"**Mmm. . ." Snape looked at Hayley's "notes" which didn't even consist of notes at all. All the parchment had on it was a drawing of giant dinosaur crushing a tiny village below. The dinosaur in question had a small house in its jaws and many little people were running out from the ruins. **

**Snape grew a cruel grin. He stretched out the parchment and turned it so the class could see. **

**Laughter rang in Hayley's ears and she hid her own grin and pretended to be embarrassed. Really, she didn't give two craps about what anyone thought but maybe if Snape thought that she was suffering already he wouldn't feel inclined to give her detention. She was right. **

**Snape continued to grin as he said, "Fifteen points from Hufflepuff."**

"**What?" Hayley cried.**

"**Sit down, Ms. Anderson before I decide to make it twenty." **

**Hayley trudged to her seat and Snape look at his own parchment. **

"**We're done for the day," he spoke, "and then, tomorrow, we will finish learning about the bezoar." **

**Hayley grabbed her stuff and quickly left the dungeon before Snape could hold her back. She had her last period free and she was hoping to spend the time with Kiara or Cassie. **

**She headed to the Hufflepuff common room, put her books away, and went to the Great Hall. There she didn't find Cassie or Kiara. Hayley continued to look around the Great Hall and only turned to the corner when she heard scuffling. **

"**Busy?" She asked as she approached Kiara who was entangled with Adrien Giddons, a Ravenclaw seventh year.**

**Both Kiara and Andrien jerked causing their heads to clash. After many groans of pain Kiara looked up. **

"**What?" She asked. **

"**I was gonna ask if you wanted to study with me this period but it looks like you're a little tied up at the moment. Have you seen Cassie?"**

"**She has Astronomy this hour, remember?"**

"**Figures," Hayley muttered, a little disappointed. **

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I just don't have anyone- never mind, I'll just go ask Andy," she concluded. "Sorry to interrupt," she said to Adrian with a grin.**

"**Look!" Andy shouted. "I hate Mudbloods as much as you do but Professor Trelawny didn't give me any other option! You actually think I'd do this by my own choice?"**

**Many more raised voices followed this but it ended with Andy storming away from his friends, around the corner, right into Hayley.**

"**It worked," he said with a grin. "They're off my back."**

"**You didn't have to—"**

"**Come on!" Andy grinned and gently pulled Hayley, by her wrist, towards the library. **

**When they arrived they found an empty table and sat in the back corner, away from prying eyes. **

"**So-o-o. . . I've got my Divination notes, oh! and I've also got my Potions notes, here."**

**Hayley laughed. "Me too," she said presenting her drawing. **

**Andy laughed hysterically. "Did Snape see this?"**

**Hayley nodded and Andy laughed even louder.**

"**Shhh!" She shushed him while giggling a little, herself.**

"**Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he said, still laughing. **

"**Work," Hayley commanded. **

**Andy grinned. "Fine, fine."**

"**So. . ." She sifted through her parchment. "Can I copy your Potions notes? I didn't get any, as you can see. . ."**

**Andy laughed and handed her his Potions but pulled it back before Hayley could take it.**

"**Are you sure? You, Hayley Anderson, COPYING someone else's work?" He mocked.**

"**Come off it," She giggled, "I've copied people's stuff. . .sometimes. . . not really, actually. But they're just notes!" She added. **

"**Sure. . ." **

"**Andy!"**

"**Fine fine." He handed her his Potions work. **

**She finished copying down it down and looked at her Divination. **

"**About the dream journals," she began. "I've just about finished my last entry except I DO NOT want to put last nights dream in there."**

"**Why?" Andy asked. "Is it about me?"**

"**No!" She laughed. "Unless you happened to be Ariel Singleton of Sweetwater." **

"**You mean the Quidditch team?"**

"**Don't you keep up?"**

"**Yeah," he said, "but its hard to get all the names of all the players down."**

"**Wow," Hayley said with a grin. "I didn't even grow up watching it and I've got a lot of them."**

"**Shut up!"**

**And they continued to laugh. **

"**So what happened? In your dream."**

"**Well, I was cousins with Singleton and she had broken her ankle so I ended up going in for her except I forgot to get into my Quidditch robes and went out in my pajamas—"**

"**Fascinating." The new voice belonged to none other than Andy's brother accompanied by Simon Jacobs. "But we couldn't care less about Mudblood scum like you."**

**The two were so quiet that neither Hayley nor Andy heard them approaching. The sixth years fell silent.**

"**So. . .it sounds like you're having a little too much fun," Jacobs stepped forward. **

"**Oh relax, guys." Andy covered, "I've just decided to wipe her memory when we've finished. She won't even remember. I just think she's getting too comfortable with me." He gave Hayley a sideways glare, which she, after pretending to look shocked, returned. **

"**Really? I'm surprised at you," Andy's brother spoke. "You're really learning." He actually sounded a little proud of his brother. **

**Jacobs didn't look conceived. He peered at Andy's work and said, "We could help you from here so there is no need for this filth to hold her memories any longer." **

**Andy and Hayley glance at each other nervously.**

"**Allow me." His wand raised towards Hayley.**

**The last thing she could recall before the brilliant white flash, was Andy's voice.**

"**NO!"**

**She blinked. What had happened? Hayley looked down and saw her Potions notes, that she didn't remember taking, and her Dream Journal. She looked up and saw. . . Slytherins. A sixth year from her Herbology, right? And two seventh years, one of them was Simon Jacobs, she knew that for sure. She gave them a bemused expression. The sixth year, with an expression of horror on his face looked at the other two. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He shouted. "Hayley are you okay?" **

**She looked at them confuse and a little angry. They were interrupting her studying and being annoying, like usual, for Slytherins. **

"**Well I was," she spat. "Until you had to interrupt my studying. What do you want?" **

"**I don't see what the big deal is?" Jacobs interrupted. "She's just a Mudblood." **

**Hayley glared at him. 'Just a Mudblood?' She grabbed her books and stormed out. She heard the voices behind her. And then,**

"**Yeah. Th-thanks," the sixth year said shakily. **

**Hayley left the library and was walking down the corridor when she felt a hand grab her upper arm. She turned and saw the sixth year again.**

"**You really freaking me out, Hayley. I thought he actually got you," he said. He chuckled with relief. "You scared me. I thought I lost you." **

**And the next part was the weirdest, he kissed her on the forehead. **

"**What the. . .?" She pulled her arm back. "What are you. . .doing?!" **

"**You seriously. . . Oh Merlin, no—"**

"**What?!" Hayley demanded.**

"**You don't remember? The memory charm worked?"**

"**What memory charm?! Look I've gotta go!" She pulled her books into her chest and began to walk away. He stopped her again. **

"**Hayley, please—" **

"**Look! Whoever you are—"**

"**Andy," he looked hurt. **

"**Andy, I'm sorry, but I don't know you and you're starting to freak me out."**

**She started, but again, he stopped her. **

"**You can't— you don't remember me? You don't remember any of it?" People were starting to stare.**

**Once more she began to walk away but he stepped into her path.**

"**Quit it!" She yelled.**

**Murmurs rippled through the crowd that had begun to form.**

**Hayley lowered her voice. "I will make a scene," she threatened. **

"**But I—"**

"**Just leave me alone." She pushed past him. **

**Andy had no choice but to watch her leave.**

**Her pace quickened and didn't stop until she reached the Hufflepuff common room. **

**Weird night. **

**Who was this guy? And why, in Merlin's name, was he acting like they were best buds? **

**Hayley turned in early and didn't stop thinking about Andy's broken expression, even in her dreams. **

**I actually cried when writing the end of this. Haha! I was listening to sad music as I wrote it. **

**Hope you liked!**

**Review?**

**- Living4Fantasy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling. **

**Hayley woke early and went down for breakfast and when she reached the Great Hall she saw that neither Cassie nor Kiara were up yet. In fact, they had probably left early for the Quidditch match. **

**Hayley ate her breakfast and chatted with another Hufflepuff, Lisa Braeden, and then was getting her stuff ready for her next class. She gathered her Transfiguration books and was about to head out, and actually be early, when she was stopped by, surprise, the sixth year Andy. **

"**Hayley—" he began.**

"**Do we have to do this, again?"**

"**Just listen," he pleaded. "You don't remember me? Well, um, we've been a bit of. . .friends, lately." He didn't want to send her into shock by telling her that they had been dating. **

"**Really?" She scoffed.**

"**Just hear me out," he said as though he was concerned that she would walk out. "Come up to the Hospital Wing with me, we'll talk to Madam Pomfrey about possible cures and then if you're right, and I'm making this up, then you'll never have to talk to me again."**

**She stared at him, skeptically.**

"**Please," he whispered. **

**He sounded really desperate and Hayley pitied him. But what if this was a trick? What if this was all some hoax set up by the Slytherins so she'd make a fool of herself. Well. . .what can going to the Hospital Wing hurt?**

"**Alight. . .but if you're lying—"**

"**Oh, Hayley, thank you!"**

**He went to hug her on instinct but stopped himself. **

"**Erm. . .sorry," he said, his throat tightening.**

"**Uh. . .lead the way."**

"**Well, Mr. Hawthorne, it really depends. . ."**

**Hayley was sitting on a bed while she listened to Andy's conversation with Madam Pomfrey. Though, she was pretty sure they didn't know that she could hear them.**

"**There is typically no cure for a Memory Charm—"**

"**There's gotta be something!" He sounded a little angry now.**

"**Calm down," she warned, her tone threatening. "Sometimes very weak or poorly done Memory Charms can be broken by maybe something familiar jogging the memory back—"**

"**Jacobs has never been good at the Memory Charm!"**

**Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment ". . .How did you say this happened again?"**

"**Um. . . Jacobs and I were dueling and he missed. He hit Hayley," he choked near the end.**

"**The oddest pairing you two," she observed. "I've rarely seen a friendship between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, especially those of such different backgrounds. . . . . . .you're in love with you, aren't you?"**

**After a few moments, "Yes," was barely audible.**

"**Yes, the last time I saw such a friendship this happened to be the case. Andromeda Black and Theodore Tonks, an interesting story—" **

**Hayley had heard enough. She quietly climbed off the bed, grabbed her bag, and slipped out the Hospital Wing door. **

**She headed towards McGonagall's class room, her head swimming with thoughts. In love with her? Andy? That was insane! It had to be some sort of joke. They were messing with her head, was all. That had to be it. **

**Before she knew it, her feet had carried her all the way down to the room. She crept inside hoping to be unnoticed which didn't go so well. **

"**Ms. Anderson, might I ask why you're late?"**

"**I, uh. . .overslept," she lied. **

**Lisa who had been talking with her at breakfast gave her a puzzled face but a pleading look from Hayley kept her mouth shut.**

"**Very well." Professor McGonagall continued, "Take your seat. As I was saying, today we will be working with, ironically, guinea pigs. . ."**

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

**The day was almost done and Hayley was toughing out her last moments of Charms. It was rather boring considering the fact that they were currently discussing theory. **

**Finally the words that everyone was waiting for came from Professor Flitwick's mouth, "We can pick up the rest tomorrow. Have a nice weekend everyone." **

**Hayley was instantly out the door. She was walking down the corridor and heading in the direction of the kitchen and the Hufflepuff common room. Take one guess at who began to walk next to her, that's right, Andy Hawthorne. **

"**So much for I don't have to talk to you, anymore," Hayley said, a bit harshly.**

"**Yeah, but that was only if you stayed and learned that I was lying, which you didn't. Why'd you leave?"**

"**I just- I don't need to deal with this! You're nuts, okay?! You're insane! It's just- I- please just go away!"**

**She turned and began to walk away but he kept up with her. **

"**Please listen," he begged.**

**Hayley didn't slow her pace but she looked at to show him that she was listening. **

"**Madam Pomfrey said that I might be able to jog your memory. . ." **

**And with that he just began babbling. **

"**Woah!" Hayley stopped him. "Slow down.**

**He took a deep breathe. "Do you remember when we were on the way to school, on the train and you were stopped by those boys and they took your compartment—"**

"**I remember that you were with them," Hayley broke in haughtily.**

"**But don't you remember how I'd always say "excuse me" to you in the hallway and then you finally stopped to ask me what was up," he was rambling now. "And then we kind of became friends and then we went to Hogsmeade where I kind of. . . .kissed you and. . . . .then we kind of just. . uhh. . ." Andy stopped when he saw her facial expression; shock, confusion. She didn't say anything so he went on.**

"**Hayley, I —"**

**She turned abruptly and walked away. He ran to keep up with her.**

"**Hayley," he said. "Wait."**

"**NO!" She shouted. "No more listening, no more waiting. I'm done!"**

"**Alright," he was concerned and angry with himself. He had blown it. There was nothing more he could do. **

"**Just know this," Andy stopped, so did she. He took a deep breath, "I love you. I should have told you that before. I'm really sorry, Hayley. This is all my fault."**

**They stood in silence. Hayley was speechless. **

**Finally, with tears streaming down his face, he said, "Take care if yourself," and walked away. He hated himself. Andy knew, the moment when she told him, that he loved her back. He was just too afraid to say it and now it was too late. He was such a coward and would never forgive himself. **

**Hayley stared after him in disbelief. She almost believed him, but at the same time she felt like her memory was just fine. She returned to the Hufflepuff common room. She was too tired to find her friends. She stayed up there and thought and thought and, eventually, fell asleep, while the sun was still setting. **

•••••••• •••••••••••••••• ••••••••

"**Hey, ditcher," was the greeting Cassie gave Hayley when she came finished her breakfast. Hayley returned and saw Kiara and Cassie and smiled. **

"**Hey, guys. How was the match?"**

"**Pretty good. Quafflepunchers won!" Kiara said with pride. "How was your day, in despair, without us?"**

"**Um. . .kinda weird actually. I'll explain later, though. Cassie and I have to head up for Divination now, or we'll be late."**

**Andy wasn't in Divination that morning and Hayley was almost relieved. She felt like she had done something wrong although she didn't know what. She felt so bad for Andy but didn't think it possible for him to be telling the truth. **

"**Class," Professor Trelawny said as she glided from the shadows to her desk. "Please place your Dream Journals on my desk and prepare to take notes on the planetary system."**

"**This should be fun," Cassie mumbled sarcastically. "Here," she said, taking Hayley's journal. "I'll take yours." **

"**Thanks." Hayley sat back down and began to pull out some parchment for her notes, when the seam to her bag tore. Her books spilled onto the floor and she quickly began to pick it all up. She place her books onto the table, grabbed her quill and did the same. She bent down to pick up all the parchment that fell when she froze. Several of them were folded over with "Andy" written on the front. She opened them up slowly read, **

"**Hey! **

**Are you as bored as I am? Merlin! Trelawny must love the sound of her own voice! Haha :) **

**How's Hogsmeade sound? I could go for a Butterbeer right now, how bout you?"**

**She kept on reading, **

"**Hayls! Did you know that you look so amazing right now?"**

**She recognized her own handwriting below on the paper. **

"**Come off it! My hair's all sweaty and face is all sticky. I totally feel like a supermodel."**

"**No really," Andy wrote again. "You look amazing. But you always do."**

**She opened a third note,**

"**I can't quit thinking about you."**

"**Stop!" **

"**I'm serious! I'd much rather look at you than talk 'about my dreams.' Hey, how about you and me skip Herbology later and go hang out? **

**P.S. you're beautiful."**

**Suddenly all of the memories came back to her. The train, talking in the Muggle Studies room, the kiss, everything. She stood frozen. **

"**Are you okay?" Cassie asked her for, what sounded like, the third time. **

"**I've got to find Andy," she said. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not, the talented, J.K. Rowling. **

**Clutching the pieces parchment like a lifeline, Hayley left the Divination tower.**

"**Where do you think you are going, dear?" She heard Trelwany call and Cassie cover, "Hospital Wing. I think she's going to puke." **

**She made a mental note to thank Cassie later and began to think. What class did Andy have right now? History of Magic! That was it. She kept walking until she reached the classroom. She walked right in.**

"**Professor Binns?" **

**He froze in the middle of he lecture. All eyes were on her but only Andy's stuck out.**

"**What?" Binns demanded.**

"**Professor Dumbledore sent me to get Andy. He needs to speak with him."**

"**Oh, alright. Hawthorne, go!"**

**Once in the hallway Hayley, offering no explanation, kissed Andy passionately. **

"**I love you," she breathed. **

**He stood frozen with a stupid grin forming on his face. "What did it?" He asked.**

**She held up the crinkled parchment and he smiled at the memories. **

"**I'm so sorry," her throat burned and tears filled her vision. **

"**You didn't do anything wrong," he told her gently. "Hayley, I love you. I should have told you before. I love you, so much."**

**~*~*~*~*~6 Months Later~*~*~*~*~**

"**ANDREW HAWTHORNE! I AM SO ASHAMED! YOU'RE THROWING AWAY YOUR FUTURE! AND YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR NAME! ALL FOR SOME FILTHY MUDBLOOD SCUM! YOU COULD HAVE SO MUCH MORE! I ASSUMED THIS WAS JUST STUPID PHASE! BUT NO! NO YOU HAD TO THROW IT ALL AWAY WITH BOTH HANDS! JUST FOR SOME MUGGLEBORN TRAMP! WELL FROM THIS POINT ON, YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED! IF I EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN I SWEAR BY MERLIN'S NAME THAT I WILL CURSE YOU SO BADLY YOU MAY NEVER WAKE UP!" And with that, the Howler burst into flames and disintegrated, Greta Hawthorne's voice still echoing around the Great Hall.**

**Almost the entire place was silent except for those who were muttering about what just took place. **

**Hayley was weeping into Andy's shoulders while he held her tightly. Cassie and Kiara sat on either side of them, supportively. Andy's robes were missing its patch but he took it as a symbol of pride. He had had time to grieve over the loss of his family after he had spent months convincing them that this wasn't just a "phase." Assuming that spending some time on his own would make him realize how much he needed his money and status and their support, they had given him two months to return, but he never did. No one could quite believe what had happen. But Andy could never be more proud.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Years later life fell into place. Hayley and Andy got married three years after they graduated together. Hayley ended up pursuing her dream and becoming a Healer and Andy, he became an Auror. They had two daughters, Kasey and Bela. **

**Hayley and Andy**

** pin/52002570667699468/**

** pin/33706697181209985/**

**Cassie ended up marring Sam Wessen, they had a daughter, Thalia. And they opened their own Quidditch shop together. **

**Cassie and Sam**

** . **

** . **

**Kiara, broke up with Adrian Giddon after he tried to cheat on her with Cassie(what kind of a git tries to cheat on a girl with her own best friend?!) and ended up with Dean Smith as a stay home mother with two sons, Dean, after his father, and John, after Kiara's father. Dean worked with Andy as an Auror and the two became very good friends. **

**Kiara and Dean**

** . /tumblr_m4v8dua6pg1rvagmno4_ **

** . **

**~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**I really hope you liked it! Again, it's the first story I've ever finished!(: Review? I love you all!**

**- Living4Fantasy**

ur


End file.
